Usuario discusión:Dariel Senju
Archivo:Sin_nojkjmbre.png Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop Bienvenido y Frima Hola, soy el capitán de la décima división, si tienes alguna duda escribe en mi discusion o la de otros capitanes y te ayudaremos. Por cierto vi que le pusiste algo sobre tu firma a kenpachi, ella esta inactiva ahora, yo tambien tengo problemas con mi firma, en la imagen que antes aparecia aparece un 1 entre unos parentesis rectos, pero lo mio es un conflicto de imagen lo tuyo es otra cosa. mira primero debes crearte una pagina que se llame Mi firma , en esa pagina escribes lo que quieres que se vea en tu firma. Luego como ves en la parte superior derecha esta tu nombre de usuario y si pasan la flechita y te salen opciones: mi discusion, paginas seguidas, mis preferencias y ayuda. entra a mis preferencias. en la parte que dice "su apodo para firmas" pon esto: '' Dariel lopez firma'' luego justo abajo hay una opcion que dice "tratar firma como wikitexto" bueno esa la clickeas. luego te vas abajo le das GUARDAR y ya esta tu firma =D http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario:Dariel lopez|Dariel lopez (discusión) 19:32 20 ene 2011 (UTC) 1-en tu firma debes enlazarla, si no sabes como pinta tu firma en tu pagina de firma y dale al boton que parece un candado (en la parte donde elijes el estilo de letras etc) ahi aparece texto a mostrar y objetivo URL, en eso pagina objetivo URL pones Usuario:Dariel lopez05:13 16 ene 201119:18 20 ene 2011 (UTC)d4a2c2c10e090b57cacd32d7cded53e984ab722000 (discusión) 19:28 20 ene 2011 (UTC) 2- lo de los corchetes, a que te refieres con eso donde los quieres poner? 3- algo anda mal con tu firma, enlaza lo de la firma y luego asegurate de guardar y de haber copiado bien el codigo ;) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 04:02 9 ene 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 05:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) ahora me tengo que ir aqui es muy tarde dejame un mensaje y mañana te respondo ;) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 04:04 9 ene 2011 (UTC) veo que mejoro un poco tu firma jeje, debes preguntarle al usuario James cullen si puedes entrar ;) http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 14:42 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Academia Ya estas inscripto,tu primer examen sera quitar la Categoría:Personajes de 10 articulos que la posean y tengan otras Categorías.Veras,esta categoría no es necesaria para articulos que poseen otra mas descriptiva,ya que esta lleva ya la Categoría:Personajes,por lo que es inecesaria. Suerte! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 23:05 14 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ok,pero dime los articulos a los que les sacaste la Categoría. *Felicidades,has aprobado tu primer examen! Ahora debes crear el Capítulo 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix *Bueno,en principio el titulo esta mal,es 085. INTRUDERZ 2 the roof mix (primero el numero,un punto,un espacio,el nombre con mayusculas y los corchetes sustituyelos por parentesis),luego los Encabezados no van en negrita ni con puntos o comas al final,en personajes debes enlazar los articulos y sacarles el punto,finalmente te falta la Navegacion.Para ayudarte puedes entrar a esta pagina.PD: La Imagen dela Portada debes ponerla mas grande y con el nombre "Portada" y la otra imagen que pusiste mas grande. *Esta bien,pero solo te falta sacarle la negrita a los Encabezados y ponerle una Imagen por lo menos,pero ponla mas grande de como la pusiste antes. División Hola soy Shinryu Kuraiten, capitan de la Decimotercera División, queria preguntarte si te interesaria entrar mi division al salir de la academia 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:03 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *De acuerdo toma tu tiempo 21:07 16 ene 2011 (UTC)200px|link=user:Dariel_lopez 21:18 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Examen Esta bien,pero te dije que pongas la OTRA imagen,solo que mas grande,no que agrandes la de la Portada,pero no importa,dejala asi,pero si agrega la otra Imagen.Ademas te falta la Navegacion y agregarle mayusuclas a los Encabezados. Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:53 16 ene 2011 (UTC) hola :D, y si, tengo una duda, tu firma es una imagen? si es asi como la hiciste? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 22:00 16 ene 2011 (UTC) mejor no te molestes, ya que ya tengo suficientes programas como para descargar otro para hacer imagenes, aun asi gracias por querer ayudarme =D http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:16 16 ene 2011 (UTC) eso no lo sabia XD, bueno, la verdad es que la firma de esa imagen esta genial pero preferiria conservar mi firma, al menos por ahora, gracias por ayudarme=D, ah por cierto, ijner te ha preguntaado si quieres entrar en su divison, la aceptaste? http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 23:43 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Imagen Si on puedes ponerla,no hay problema,solo dime.En cuanto a la Navegacion,se explica donde ponerla en el Proyecto Capítulos,deje el enlace mas arriba... Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 00:38 17 ene 2011 (UTC) *Que es este artículo Creandoplantilla:plantilla de navegación? *Bien,para que te sea mas facil,¿viste el tablero de edicion? Es donde estan todas las opciones para editar,la ultima opcion es un voton grande que dice "Fuente",hasle click,entonces ve hasta a abajo de la pagina y pon el codigo que esta en el Proyecto Capítulos. *En principio debes sacar ese espacio que quedo entre la Imagen de la Portada y la Sinopsis.Ademas dee ponerle una descripcion a la Imagen de la Sinopsis.En cuanto a la Navegacion,pon editar en el Proyecto Capítulos,pasalo a Modo Fuente y ve hatsa donde esta lo de la Navegacion,entonces copia los codigos borrando (al principio) y (al final),luego cierra sin Grabar. Hola Dariel, pues mi division ahun no tiene ningun *trabajo* pero creo que tendra en algun dia XD bueno, con el personaje, si te lo tienes que hacer para cuando te gradues... cuando tu quieras puedes hacerte :D. Adios Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 10:52 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Navegacion En pricnipio te falta una parte de los codigos en el final.Ademas has puesto una enumeracion.Mira debes probar directaente en Modo Fuente. Archivo:0.png Ōzokutokumu Taichō'' ''Taichi Inuzuri 13:53 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Si lo que necesitas es el codigo del cuadro, copia en modo fuente el siguiente codigo 'navegacion' Recuerda ponerle los links a el capitulos siguiente y el anterior 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:22 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Un Detalle Solo te queda una cosa,debes sacarle ese espacio que queda entre el final de la descripcion de la Portada y la Sinopsis. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 02:56 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Mmmm,me acabo de dar cuenta de dos cosas.Le falta una descripcion a la Imagen y te falta la Categoría. *Bien,no puedo darte eso,ya que intento que todos los estudiantes aprendan de todo y ayudaen a la Wiki en distintas de cosas.Ahora te pedire que le agregues enlaces al articulo de Zangetsu (espíritu),todos los que puedas. *Listo! Tu proxima mision esta posteada. Hola Dariel, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si todos pueden tener una transformacion de mas del Bankai, pero el Tenkai es la mio, tendrias que inventarte una propia 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:22 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Clan Debes quitarle el Encabezado que dice Clan Shihōin y dejarlo sin uno de esos.La Imagen de Yoruichi ponla arlado del texto y no sola luego de este.Todo lo otro esta bien ;) Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 17:22 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Bueno,perdon,pero no tengo tanto tiempo para estar todo el dia en la Wiki.Ademas sificiente que tomo el lugar del Comandante que desaparecio,del otro admin y la Burocrata.Puedes crear tu personaje y en blog.El articulo esta bien,pero debes quitarle el primer Encabezado,debe ir sin Encabezado eso. *Listo,este es tu ultimo examen.Ahora me mostraras si sabes sobre la edicion basica.Todo lo haras en una Sandbox (esta se crea como un articulo normal,pero que se llame Usuario:Dariel lopez/Sandbox) Luego crea un Encabezado 2 que diga Academia y debajo un Encabezado 3 que diga Ultimo Examen.Mas tarde habisame. *Bien,ahora crea un texto Centrado en Curisva que diga: "¡Falta muy poco para graduarme!" xD *Ahora has un texto a la derecha en negrita y subrayado que diga: "Cada vez menos,cada vez menos". *Bien,ahora escribe: "Penultima cosa" tachado.Me habias hablado sobre el Proyecto Capítulos,perdon,no te respondi debido a que estaba pensando en que podria hacerse parte de la Septima Division (pero esto no pasara),¿aun quieres entrar? que bueno vaya estas a punto de graduarte, y al parecer es lo mismo que me toco hacer a mi, y a que escuadron vas a pertenecer. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 05:10 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Casi! Perdon por responder tan tarde,solo que no podia editar,quien sabe porque.Lo del tachado esta bien,ahora debes crear una Galeria y ponerle 5 Imagenes cualquiera,no hace falta que las subas,puedes usar de las que han sido subidas recientemente. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 05:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si,puedes entrar,cuando termines este examen,que ya te queda una sola cosa,te dare tu Capítulo para crear.Bueno,tu ultima mision es deshacer la edicion que yo hare en tu Firma. *Perdon,ahora si.En cuanto a tu firma,¿como sera tu nombre? *Esta mal,has editado y borrado lo que escribir,debes deshacer mi edicion. *Sin apretar en "Editar" debes hacer click en "Mis herramientas",que se encuentra en esa barra azul debajo de la pagina.Luego de hacer click te saldran varias opciones,has click en "Historial",entonces tendras todas las ediciones echas,con la fecha.Alli busca mi edicion,que es la ultima y pon "Deshacer".Todo esto en la pagina de tu Firma.Para ella debes poner en tus preferencias,ir a donde dice "Mi apodo para firmas",alli pon y has click en el cuadradito que dice "Tratar como Wikitexto.Habisame cuando deshagas mi edicion,asi hago tu firma.PD: No firmes mientras todo lo del ultimo Examen este alli todavia,solo escribe Dariel Lopez ;) Teniente Hola Dariel, veo que me has pedido el puesto de teniente en mi division, pero tu ya le has pedido el mismo puesto a Ruisu, Izen, y a Toshiro, sabiendo esto me das a entender que lo que quieres es ser teninete, sin importar la division, yo te acepto en mi division, pero te aceptare cuando Ruisi y Izen te contesten porque tu les pediste el puesto a ellos antes que a mi. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 21:03 22 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, no se si sabias pero danieru medina ya no es capitan general, es el rey del hueco mundo ;) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 22:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Claro que te acepto como Teniente dame tu nombre japones y Cerramos el trato link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru (Disc.) 23:14 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola, Sajei-san me alegro mucho que te hayas graduado de la academia y que te hayas convertido en el teniente de la cuarta division. Sigue asi y te apoyo como compañero de aqui en adelante. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 01:12 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye, Sajei-san, necesitas ayuda con lo de la firma ya que ahora eres el teniente de la cuarta division...Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 20:39 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Mira, Sajei-san lo unico que tienes que hacer es: 1- Ir al nombre de tu perfil que esta en la parte superior derecha 2- Buscar la pestaña mis preferencias 3- En mis preferencias buscas la parte donde dice su apodo (para firmas) 4- Rellenas ese cuadro con esto: "Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" (copia el codigo que dice la firma en modo fuente) 5- Le das guardar en la parte de abajo y listo Avisame si funcionó.Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 21:01 23 ene 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Dariel lopez|"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku"]] (discusión) 21:08 23 ene 2011 (UTC)"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:09 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye, listo y de nada pero un comentario pequeño: quitale las comillas al codigo que implantaste en mis preferencias y asi queda bien. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 21:13 23 ene 2011 (UTC) No importa No importa,en cuanto recuerdes como hacerlo esta bien ;).Perdon por no responder rapido,pero los fines de semana me voy a lo de mi papa,me quedo a dormir y lueg estoy gran parte del dia.En cuanto,ya la Historia ya la leo ;) Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 21:15 23 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Mañana me ire de vacaciones,por lo que probablemente no responda tan rapido. Hola Sajei, Primero felicidades por convertirte en teniente, segundo eso pensaba que tu y Minato pueden aparecer en la saga actual, aunque creo que no pelearian o puedo ver si incluyo algo para que peleen juntos 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:17 23 ene 2011 (UTC) *Es cierto lo de que debemos incentivar las capitanias, yo creo que con las sagas es una buena forma y ademas da algun sentido a la creacion de personajes *Asi que voy a ponerles algun enemigo para que tu y Minato enfrenten al final de la saga =D Por mi no hay problema eres bienvenido Sajei fukutaicho :D '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric 23:41 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitania No estoy de a cuerdo con lo de la Capitania y el otro admin tampoco.Los Capitanes deben ser los mas experimentados y con mas conocimientos,ademas de ser aceptados por los demas Capitanes,que evaluaran estos terminos.Lo de la Academia es viejo,cuando pueda lo cambiare,probablemente luego de las vacaciones. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 01:08 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Descuida, ese Suzaku es un Lehrer que utiliza a el Ave Bermellón, no tiene que ver contigo =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:52 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tus felicitaciones :D, pero aun no soy capitán, para poder ascender tienen que votar todavía el resto de capitanes. Y no te preocupes, al ritmo al que vas, serás capitán en breve :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ''' 11:57 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Inactividad Ok,no hay roblema,bien por avisar ;) Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri'' 20:37 26 ene 2011 (UTC) oye porque tienes 100 ediciones menos? :S ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 23:56 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Tenientes hoa Sajei-san me alegro que hayas hecho la plantilla para tenientes, la verdad es que la iba a hacer pero ahora estoy trabajando con mi historia y con capítulos de manga por lo que no tuve tiempo si no te molesta utilizare la misma plantilla en mi perfil.. Gracias por ayudarme, te debo una xDArchivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 02:49 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Dariel gracias por la edición que hiciste en mi perfil, te tengo una pregunta: ¿¿Con quién debo hablar para entrar a la Academia Shinigami y luego al Gotei 13?? ''--Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 16:15 27 ene 2011 (UTC)'' Conocimientos Es imposible que haya bajado tu contador de ediciones.Los conocimientos los tienes,con los examenes que te he dado en la Academia conoces todas las facetas de edicion en esta Wiki,desde la edicion basica,hasta los diferentes articulos,asi que no debes aprender nada mas.En cuanto a las Discusiones,solo puedes hacerlo cuando tienes muchos mensajes y la pagina se hace muy larga,por ejemplo yo tenia 80 y algo.Bueno,para hacer una nueva debes renombrar tu Discusion a Usuario Discusión:Dariel lopez/1 y luego ir a la pagina Usuario Discusión:Dariel lopez,alli debes eliminar la redireccion y hacer de vuelta la Bienvenida de tu Discusion,luego todos dejaran mensajes alli.Recuerda poner Anteriores,si quieres que vean tus anteriores Discusiones.Que bueno lo del castigo ;) Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 18:58 27 ene 2011 (UTC) lo que le dijiste al user en el blog de shinryu que queria el tenkai esta bien, pero un simple usuario no deberia tener una tecnica de tal poder y magnitud ;) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 21:03 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿? que es lo querias decirme ¿? kenji 20:44 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey Sajei-kun, sobre tu pregunta, de tu aparicion en la saga sera cuando los principales enemigos lleguen a la SS, ahi pelearas junto a Kojiro y a mi(Si te parece esa aparicion), tambien Minato aparecera, el peleara junto a Ijner y a Kaneshiro 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 02:46 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *Decidimos que solo perdera sus poderes, asi si ella quisiera volver algun dia, bueno... La verdad creo que deberias esperar, primero por que no solo basta con tener muchas ediciones, debes crear mas articulos o arreglar viejos. Vi que estabas cambiando la navegacion de varios articulos dejandolos en color gris en vez de el color de antes, habian mas articulos con la navegacion a color que articulos con navegacion sin color, no se por que te complicaste tanto. Eso es lo que creo, ten paciencia, a penas acabas de convertirte en teniente. Tu momento llegara =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 06:01 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Cuando te graduaste me pediste entrar al Proyecto Capítulos,bueno ha pasado vastante tiempo y no ye he dicho nada sobre tu Capítulo,bueno,este es 089. Masterly! And Farewell!.La tardanza se debio a que el Filtro Anti-Spam me decia que habia una cosa en la Lista Negra y no podia editar.Recien ahora me dio cuenta que era una pabada y que era -.- Bueno,si ya no quieres pertenecer al Proyecto no hay problema solo dime. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 18:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Sajei-kun, si estas seguro, te pondre en el foro tan pronto como Kojiro termine de ser puesto como capitan, de acuerdo =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:50 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, de verdad :D, y la verdad es que si que quiero ser el capitán de la quinta división (Aizen es mí personaje favorito :)) espero que no te moleste. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 22:55 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Que casualidad, Pein también es mí personaje favorito de Naruto (junto con Itachi) al igual que Cell es mí favorito de Dragon Ball y Crocodile de One Piece XD, como ves, los malos me chiflan XD Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 23:06 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *Tienes razón :D Archivo:13.jpeg 'Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 23:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Falta Te faltan varias cosas en el Capítulo,el espacio entre la descripcion de la Portada y la Sinopsis esta mal,te falta la Categoría y alguna imagen.La creacion de Infobox es muy complicada,ni siquiera yo se bien como se crean,si te queres dar una idea entra a la pagina de la Infobox de Personaje,pon Modo Fuente y veras codigos,codigos,codigos,codigos... Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 13:41 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Perdona el no contestar antes pero estaba enferma de las manos! ahora puedo atenderte con mucho gusto, lo que deseas es una firma nueva no es asi? bueno lo que debes hacer es guardar la firma, luego la editas asi: ejemplo: firma normal: archivo:firma.jpg firma editada: 300px|link=user:Dariel lopez ya hehco esto vas a tus preferencias y aparece la seccion de "PERSONAL" buscas la sub seccion "Firma" y encontraras un espacio alli pegas el nombre de la imagen (300px|link=user:Dariel lopez y das "click" en la casilla "tratar de firmar como wikitexto" y lo ultimo es guardar la preferencia me dejas un mensaje para probar tu firma. si necesitas algo mas dimelo *Buscas una imagen y le pones el nombre que quieras, el mio es konan, por lo regular son el nombre de usuario o el apodo, pero eso si no puedes cambiar los codigos de "link=user" o sera invalidada la imagen, al iagual puedes poner aun lado de la imagen en la parte de las firmas un mensaje, por lo menos yo antes tenia la imagen del 8º escuadron y el mensaje era "Capitana lady konan reportandose" al firmar en un mensaje tambien aparece el mensaje, eso si ese espacio tiene un limite algo mas? --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:53 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Edicion Que bueno que lo entendiste! :) ¿Como es eso de la libre edicion? o algo asi.Pues,lo de los Episodios y Capítulos,bueno,realmente es asi,pero no es solo crear articulos edita y ademas,si eres lo suficientemente activo,puedes crear los articulos de los personajes y cosas nuevas que van saliendo.Tambien puedes actualizar las paginas,ya que estan vastante desactualizadas. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 01:49 4 feb 2011 (UTC) si gracias pero estoy en la academia y me pidieron q hiciera un articulo, el de daiii hirasago, y lo que me falta es la imagen de la plantilla, bueno entiendo q uno tiene q terminar solo el articulo pero se puede recibir ayuda de alguien mas? que no se :P Ultima Cosa Le di mas Capis a Minato porque termino correctamente el que le di.Solo te falta ponerle una descripcion a la Imagen que pusiste. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 01:12 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Tiempo al tiempo! No puedo darte mas de un Capitulo a la vez,ya que: #Ni siquiera sabes si esta bien (fijate que en esta oportunidad no lo hiciste de un sola vez) #No puedo darte mas a vos que a los demas. #Eres demasiado impaciente,ten paciencia. El articulo esta bien,es un Artículo Casi Perfecto,con 4 errores.Ahora debes crear el 094. Gaol Named Remorse. *Ah,eso no es dificl,¿A que Wiki quieres cambiarle el Estilo? *Entonces no lo se xD *Pues,Ivan se ha retirado,es por eso que no te respondio,si eres Usuario de Naruto deberias saberlo... Hola Hola es un placer ^^ noc, capaz me una a la decima division o a la guardia real xD era broma, igual aun debo hacer muchas ediciones y voy x la mitad. Igual admito que me gusta la división 1 pero me conformo con cualquiera, y de ahi avanzaré hasta capitán. P.D x lo de la academia, capaz sea dotado como Hitsugaya xD Denis Neguiman (discusión) 00:16 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Igual te deseo suerte, y por supuesto, no vamos a tratar de estar, sino que vamos a estar! ^^ Adios y suerte! siguete esforzando! Capítulo Ok,no hay problema,haslo cuando puedas. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 00:40 10 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ya todos han votado en la Votacion de Nuevos Capitanes.Has resibido 2 votos A Favor,1 Nulo y 6 En Contra.Espera un poco,edita mucho mas y con mejor calidad,cambia un porquitito la actitud y tal vez puedas lograr este sueño. *Esta bien,tu proximo Capítulo es 097. Talk About Your Fear. *Peron,me confundi de Capítulo,te falta la Categoría y el punto en el titulo esta de mas. *Ah,si que estoy perdido xD Es verdad,bueno es 101. Split Under The Red Stalk. *Siempre olvidas lo mismo xD La Categoría,eso te falta.Tu Wiki es la de Guns R´ Roses? *El siguiente Capi es 102. Nobody Beats,ahora vere la Wiki. Gracias x la oferta, pero por ahora voy a esperar, mientras voy a llegar a los 150 que ya casi llego, y si puedo los 250, no creo tardarme mucho de todos modos ^^ Denis Neguiman (discusión) 06:14 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Jajajaja si ya me di cuenta volvi hace unos meses pero no e querido editar tanto xd un gusto conocerte por sierto se despide tu querido xD Sōtaichō ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Si soy muy chistoso por cierto no me habia dado cuenta de que perteneces a la Division del Ryuuzaki taicho! felicidades un poco atrasadas pero = felicidades xD ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Personajes En la parte de Personajes debe decir "En orden de aparicion:" Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 14:57 12 feb 2011 (UTC) *¿Has leido las reglas? Estan en Casi Perfectos porque los hiciste con errores... PHOTOSHOP ''Hola Dariel, vi que en la discusión de James mencionaste de como hacer circulos en Gimp y Photoshop, me podrias explicar que es el Gimp, y como se utiliza Photoshop, y tambien me podrias dar el link de la página en donde descargaste Photoshop, que hace un tiempo estoy buscando donde descargar ese programa, y no encuentro un buen lugar en el cual descargarlo.'' Muchas Gracias!!! ''-- (discusión) 23:53 12 feb 2011 (UTC)'' Muchas gracias por la informacion Tōshirō ramos (discusión) 23:59 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ''Hola Dariel, en Facebook ahi un grupo llamado Bleach Wiki, creado por James Cullen, aqui te pongo el link si te interesa unete!! http://www.facebook.com/#!/home.php?sk=group_187940234562957&ap=1 este es, los que estan aqui son los siguientes:'' *James Cullen' *Jean Pierre Kurosaki'' *''Danieru Medina'' *''Toshiro814'' *''Obviamente yo, Andres Rinnegan'' *''Ruisu Yadomaru'' *''Y otro usuario que no me se el nombre en la Wiki de Bleach'' Perfecto Tu primer articulo perfecto,102. Nobody Beats,es un Capítulo Perfecto.Tu proxima creacion es 104. The Undead. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 23:00 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Demore porque este fin de semana me fui a dormir a lo de mi papa con unos amigos y me fui ayer a las 5 y recien llego. *Tranquilizate porque ais no vas a llegar a Capitan,los admins y/o el Burocrata no puede hacer nada ante esto,debes hablar con algun Helper.Ve a la Central en Español y habla con Bola,el es el encargado de todo. Pues... El 220 lo empezé ayer justo despues de terminar el 107 ya que me gustaba hacerlo, pero hoy vi que ya tenía uno nuevo del proyecto así que primero haré ese y luego terminaré con el otro, ademas de que ayer no lo pude terminar. Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 12:02 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ademas de que hoy estoy muy pendiente del nuevo capítulo del manga de Bleach, si no estoy mal es el 437. entoncese ese tambien lo haré lo más pronto posible. Perfecto Perfecto,ahora crea el 109. 花を踏まぬ虎のように.Para arreglar tu problema de las ediciones,ve a la Wiki Central Español y habla con Bola. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 15:20 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *No se,habra echo rapido sus Capítulos,yo no le doy ventaja a nadie,asi que no te preocupes.Perfecto,ahora 111. Black & White. plantilla si claro hazlo, no lo habia notado, me parece algo mas corto en caunto no limite la navegación entre episodios esta bien 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 23:54 16 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola dariel creo que es tarde para un mensaje de replica pero bueno he estado ocupado que querias proponerme? Kenji87 16:26 29 febrero 2011 (UTC) pregunta bueno yo quisiera saber como hacer una plantilla de información como la de ichigo (la plantilla donde sale su edad su zanpaktou su primera aparicion una imagen de el y eso) por que no se como se hace. hey gracias ya aprendí como hacerlo JEREMYACABA (discusión) 03:02 20 feb 2011 (UTC) solo tengo una ultima duda como le pongo la imagen a la plantilla Perfecto Perfecto,ahora 117. Remnant 2 the Shadow. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 17:53 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Sajei, finalmente apareces en la saga, ahora nos toca la batalla con Edward, tu, Kojiro y yo 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 20:51 20 feb 2011 (UTC) *Pelearemos contra uno de los Sech Rittern de los Lehrer, supongo que entiendes bien las habilidades de los Lehrer, supongo que te gustaria que te dijera las habilidades del que enfrentaremos, el tiene la habilidad de absorver energia de los ataques que la damos, y usa pistolas(sin darme cuenta le di una actitud a lo Starrk XD) Blog Se pone con este codigo: Noticias Entradas Pero solo puedes ponerlo si eres admin de la Wiki, ya que las noticias solo pueden ser editadas por admins.Eres admin? Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 21:52 20 feb 2011 (UTC) *Es para todas,no se pone bien? shai master zoids fanon?? que significa fanon, pero todavia no tienes creado nada Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 04:06 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Sajei, acabo de recordar que para la pelea debes escojer un angel guardian para usar como tu guardian, puedes escojerlo aqui 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:51 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno sobre eso, realmente nunca me he sentido muy atraido a lo del Facebook, algunos amigos me han dicho que me haga uno pero la verdad no me llama mucho la atencion, por cierto si quieres puedes editar parte de la pelea, nada mas tienes que terminarla en una parte que Edward use su Voll-Synchro que es un tipo de "Power Up", como un Bankai 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 00:45 25 feb 2011 (UTC) *Bueno siendo ese el caso recuerda que no solo esta el Facebook, tambien esta el MSN, el mio es ferreto28994@hotmail.com Hola, Sajei-san, primero gracias por la felicitación, y segundo: Pues me gustaria entrar pero el problema es que mi cuenta fue hackeada sin saber quien fue, a pesar de que nunca agragaba a desconocidos. Un amigo mio me está ayudando con el problema y de pronto en 2 meses puedo recuperar la cuenta sin riesgo de perder datos valiosos acerca de mi o de mis amigos(Eliminando por completo los datos del hacker :P). Cuando pueda yo te aviso y entro en el grupo que me gustaria entrar. Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 22:04 26 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ese es el problema: Si creo otra cuenta en cualquier computador, el sabe mis datos de mi computadora y le será muy fácil volver a hackearla, creeme ya lo intenté. Ademas lo que estoy intentando es crear unos datos falsos para que mi computador no este "vigilada" y luego no pase ese problema a cuestiones dmás nefastas como brickear (brickear=Dañar por completo y/o robar datos personales) mi computador. Hola, pues primero de nada, igual no tenia intenciones de quedar en la 3 división tenia a la segunda división y luego a la 12 por si habia algun problema asi que suerte, igual vi que te volviste a postular para capitán (como que te di algo de impulso para volver a intentar :)) todavia no se si pueda votar oficialmente pero igual suerte y ojala pronto seas mi sempai-capitán xD. Sobre lo del correo siento que seria más comodo usar mi facebook una vez sea arreglado, pues solo me conecto en hotmail por mirar trabajos enviados y no soy muy fanatico de los correos sobre todo de los que se deben reenviar, es una "basura "(perdon por la expresión). Creeme yo te meto como un amigo mio apenas me lo arreglen :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:52 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Peleas Hola Sajei estaba viendo la pelea que pusiste en te nueva saga, me parece una buena idea, solo que hay unas cosas, soy Shinryu no Shyryu, es Gesshoku y Getsu Bakuhatsu y lo de la velocidad no deberia ser tan facilmente superada ya que un rasgo muy especial en Shinryu. Tambien queria preguntarte porque no editas parte de nuestro combate en la Seele Spiegel? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 00:25 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Sajei :) verás, voy a ponerme a redactar nuestra pelea (Shinryu, tu y yo vs Edward) y necesito saber que arma utiliza tu guardián y que poderes tiene. Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 16:01 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno solo seria algo de pelea y terminarlo con lo del Voll-Synchro 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 00:47 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Cuando editaras la pelea en la saga? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 22:20 3 mar 2011 (UTC) *No hay nada precisamente planeado, esta a tu imaginacion, los tres se supone tendremos igual participacion en el proceso de la pelea, sabes hasta donde dejarla para que Kojiro la termine Sajei, primero felicidades por ser capitan, segundo por que todavia no has editado la pelea de la saga me dijiste que la harias ayer, si quieres la hacemos Kojiro y yo, tambien no cambiaste lo que te pedi en la pelea de tu saga de ascenso 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)'' 21:43 6 mar 2011 (UTC) *Es que sucede que ya le tenia pensado el final a la pelea, al final Edward incluso queda vivo, si quieres igual puedes usar el Bankai 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)'' 22:36 6 mar 2011 (UTC) logo hola! lo del favicon queda resuelto, necesito la palabra "wiki" para el logo de super once wiki al mismo color, fuente etc.. me ayudas con eso? el gimp sirve? gracias por ayudar, pero mira en inazuma solo soy admin, asi que no tengo poder de nada, te dejo la imagen y cuando la arregles (eso si con fondo transparente) me la dejas en la discusion de super once wiki thumbpor favor que sea la letra igual a la del logo, (si es posible, sino en lo maximo de similar con la fuente del logo) y el color tambien. 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 19:34 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Broma Creo que fue una broma vastante pesada, por lo que tendras una sancion. Seras postulado nuevamente como Capitan, pero si resives un voto En Contra, tan solo uno, no seras ascendido... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 17:52 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Para que??? 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 03:42 21 mar 2011 (UTC) *Supongo que es relacion al Facebook, la verdad la gente me ha sido persistente con eso asi que creo que al final de cuentas me hare uno *En todo caso seria mañana o si no tengo tiempo el martes etto esta bien cuando pueda me uno al grupo Yamiko Chitsuki (discusión) 15:22 22 mar 2011 (UTC) imagen Me gusta mucho la imagen que me pasastes, obviamente necesita algunos cambios (que te agradeceria si puedes y quieres hacer) como el pelo, en lugar de verde negro y un abrigo negro de pluma basate en el que quieras. debo agradecerte enormente hace mucho tiempo que pensaba en hacer una imagen de mi personaje pero no se como-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 04:58 25 mar 2011 (UTC) si claro, tardate lo necesario, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 05:20 25 mar 2011 (UTC) explicacion yo puse el bankai en la pagina de mi personaje para mostrar mi idea sobre mi bankai aunque no me haya graduado lo puse como idea para q los demas vieran los poderes de mi personaje Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 05:43 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Resultado Mira el resultado de tu absurda broma, ahora no podras postularte para nada, al igual que aizen recibio su castigo tu recibes el tuyo, durante un tiempo no obtendras redencion de mi parte, es la ley de la sociedad de almas. 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 22:22 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Sajei-san, grandes noticias: He recuperado mi facebook, ya puedo inscribirme al grupo :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 13:18 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Gracias Dariel :p, lamento no haberte respondido rapidamente, pero bueno, sobre el grupo de facebook, claro que me uno, aunque no suelo usar el Face XD,saludos-- 06:08 29 mar 2011 (UTC) La historia para mi es interesante, aparte tiene sentido y cronologicamente esta bien. y como que no ves mis habilidadeS? si hay tremendo encabezado que dice PODERES Y HABILIDADES, dice todo, hasta zanpakuto y cada detalle Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 01:10 1 abr 2011 (UTC) si, uno lo tengo mal, (el que es mas corto) hace 20.000 años pedi que lo borraran y aun no lo han hecho XD Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 15:37 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Estaba viendo la pelea que hacias y vi varios errores, Kirai no se queda a pelear contigo y tu pelea es antes de la de Yamato y Taichi, incluso antes de la de Kaneshiro y Toshiro, si Eduviges tiene un mal control de cartas no deberia poder usar Drachen Bombe, ''todavia no se esta informado de lo de los guardianes asi que no puedes poner a Minato comentandolo asi de simple, los Lehrer que usan demonios de Guardianes son los Sech Rittern los primeros Lehrer usan bestias mitologicas y estas describiendo a Behemot como un demonio, ademas que ni siquiera los Guardianes mas fuertes tienen habilidades para traspasar dimensiones, para eso estan las cartas de campo, y me parece que estas dejando a Minato fuera de la pelea 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)' 17:27 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Pelea Oye, Sajei-san, he leido la parte que hiciste en la pelea contra Eduviges y Behemot, debo admitir que me gusta pero estoy de acuerdo en parte con Shinryu-san, pues practicamente solo he hecho un ataque y solo te apoyo en frases. Pero no importa, si quieres hago mi pelea contra Eduviges y ahi la complemento, igual no quiero que aparezcan mi Light Bankai y además en ese instante solo puedo hacer mi Seidou Hanaukoha. Archivo:2.jpeg 'Nibantai Taicho' '''Minato Hinamura''' 19:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Sajei, tu Bankai es demasiado exgerado, ni siquiera Konan tiene habilidades asi 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)' 20:44 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Academia Hola Dariel, exactamente que tengo que hacer para unirme en la academia?,saludos-- 13:38 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Perdon Perdon por no responderte antes, pero estos dias he estado muy ocupado (demasiado diria yo) pero regresando a tu pregunta, claro que acepto entrar al grupo, muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord 'Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 22:41 12 abr 2011 (UTC) *Ok, ya mande una solicitud para unirme al grupo es que tuve un problema con la pagina, cuando ingresaba se me cerraba el navegador y me tocaba hacer la de trucos pero como ya desocupe el navegador ya lo inicie haber que pasaba y funciono, y a todo esto quien eres para interrogarme?? Listo, el contador funciona ;) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:01 16 abr 2011 (UTC) ah eras tu perdon, es que como vi otro nombre crei que era algun curioso entrometido, perod, sumimasen. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 00:43 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Inactividad Todavia te falta debilitarlos...No hay problema, te agrego la Plantilla de Inactividad... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:45 18 abr 2011 (UTC) sajei la reina esta inactiva, y que dices, no perdiste tus poderes shinigami y sigues siendo teniente de la cuarta divisionArchivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 15:46 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Dariel lopez, creo que si sigo asi podré tener bastantes ediciones hechas, bueno hasta luegooo SilverSatonix (discusión) 20:27 21 abr 2011 (UTC) RE Hola, no te preocupes, es cierto que esperas el puesto desde hace mucho, y debo reconocer que tienes más ediciones que yo, pero no iré a ningún lado, me quedaré como tercer oficial de la tercera división por ahora, por lo menos hasta que tenga 400 ediciones. Y si, también espero que nos llevemos bien, pues si seré vuestro subordinado, no nos queda de otra, no? *Necesito ayuda con el Bonchure de Reclutamiento, tienes que responder las preguntas estandarizadas para añadirlo a la página *Listo, son Taichi Inuzuri y Minato Hinamura. Sanbantai Sanseki, Shiromaru Hikosaka , Reportandose (Discusión) 16:18 1 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda por favor Hola Dariel lopez, ya he hecho lo que me mandaron hacer en la academia shinigami( 1ª misión), y además también le envié el mensaje al comandante general Kyosuke Hisanagi, que lo hice, todavia estoy esperando su mensaje, pero no sé que hacer por favor ayudame.SilverSatonix (discusión) 20:53 6 may 2011 (UTC) Vaya vaya Así que vos estas Bloqueado ehhh? Te lo mereces por ser Repugnante, Acordate de mi Cuando alguien Te pelea acordate el Odio que te tengo, te desprecio. Los Seis Caminos (discusión) 16:18 11 mar 2012 (UTC)